Life in A Shoe
by madfinn654321
Summary: There was an old lady who lived in a shoe... but what about her children? Take a peek into the life of a child who lives in a shoe.


Mom I'm home! –ugh it smells like socks in here- Hey Kim, Billy, Tyler, Sam, Susan Aliiiiice! John! What did I tell you about your shoes. Geeze I almost broke my nose! Wait! What-no don't cry. Pleeease don't cry, if you do mom is going to come and that would be even worse. Oh for the love of Mother Goose please stop crying! Umm... I will give you a dollar? No? Well how about I give you a piggy back ride? FOR THE WHOLE WEEK?! No I will not do that. Ahh! Please stop crying. Okay! Okay. I will give you piggy backs for the whole week. Now stop crying. Thank you. Now where is mom? You don't know? What do you mean you don't know! Alright-alright just don't cry anymore. You could water the cabbages with all your crying. Oh good Lulu, do you know where mom is? In the kitchen? Thank you! Could you help John? Please! Thank you, thank you, thank you.

Hi mom, how was your day? Sorry I was so busy I couldn't help/ Mom. I was busy. What do you think I was doing? I was looking for a job! No I did not get one! Of course I applied everywhere I asked the Pig Brothers if I could help them build their latest building, but they said no. And guess what they are making it out of, steel. Steel! Of course the blind mice have a "Seeing eye dog" so they don't need any help. But there aren't many opportunities for someone who lives in a SHOE! Yes mom sorry mom. Sooo what's for supper? Broth-ugh- I mean yummm! No. I am not being sarcastic. Why would I? –I mean that is all we ever eat- What? No I didn't say anything. Nope, not a thing. You know what let me help you with these bowls.

Great supper mom! Tone? I do not have a tone. I was just giving you a compliment, gosh. Wha- mom. Mom. What are you doing? What did I do? Mo-OUCH! Stop! MOM! Sto- OUCH! I'm 18 that's too old to be getting spanked, for Pete's sake. No not you Pete! Another Pete, how should I know where he lives?! OUCH! MOM! PETE! Stop asking me question! No mom not you. Okay I get it, I'm sorry I'm sorry! Of course I mean it! Why would I not mean it? No. No I'm good. Time for bed? But I'm not tired yet! Whining? Who's whining? Not me. Of course not. See I'm going.

Milo did you brush your teeth? Really? Really. Well then get going and brush them and Heather how many times have I told you to stop jumping on the bed? Well if you don't get down the tickle monster is going to get you. Rawr! I'm gonna get you! I'm right behind you. Ha ha got you! Okay, time for bed. You too Anna. Maybe if you are good tomorrow I will drop you off and you can go see Jill and Mary and help tend the sheep. How's Jack? Well I think he is in the hospital again next to Humpty for his latest fall down the hill. –Clumsy kid- Anyways I have to go say goodnight to everyone else. –Who knows how long that will take, you two are the quiet ones.-

Ryan what are you doing? Oh really and if Frederick told you to go into the forest all by yourself with a basket of goodies would you? You know who lives in there? The BIG. BAD. WOLF! And he will want to eat you up and you won't see any of us again. Get it? Good. Okay now off to bed. Goodnight Ryan, goodnight Frederick, goodnight Oliver.

What are you doing in MY room?! VIOLA how many times have I told you, not to look through my stuff. Why are you even in here? The door was locked?! What kind of excuse is that? Besides what gives you the right to look through my drawers? Why do I have my own room?! Because I am the oldest that's why ! Yes I am! Well Chris isn't here is she? Oh don't stick your tongue out at me. Just get out! Yelling! What? I am not yelling. Okay I will calm down. NO! It is not like an on/off switch. Okay, deep breaths. There. Now will you please get out. No there are no buts, just go. Oh yeah?! Same to YOU!

Finally some peace and quiet, why did mom feel the need to have so many children? MOM! What are you doing? Couldn't you at least knock. What if I was changing! Well no I wasn't but what if I was! What-oh come on- don't say that. Don't thing of things I could have been doing 'cause I wasn't doing any of them. Okay. You can leave now. What are you doing? I don't need you to put me to bed! Am I sure?! Of course I'm sure! Okay mom, good night. Love you too. No no go to bed now. YES I am sure I don't need to be tucked in! Have a good sleep. Alright! GOODNIGHT! For once I can't wait to go to school tomorrow. Maybe I'll go pick up Bo Peep and we can stop by the Muffin House for breakfast. The sooner I get out of here the better. Hmm maybe I'll get some throat lozenges too.


End file.
